1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for facilitating the movement of fluids, transferring mechanical power to fluid mediums, as well as deriving power from moving fluids. The present invention employs an impeller system in a variety of applications involving the displacement of fluids, including for example, any conventional pump, fan, compressor, generator, turbine, transmission, various hydraulic and pneumatic systems, and the like.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various forms of impeller systems have been employed in a diversity of inventions, including turbines, pumps, fans, compressors, homogenizers, as well as other devices. The common link between these devices is the displacement of fluid, in either a gaseous or liquid state.
Impeller systems may be broadly categorized as having either a single rotor assembly, such as a water pump (U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,821) or homogenizer (U.S. Pat. No. 2,952,448); or a single radially arranged multi-vaned assembly, such as a fan or blower (U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,499); or a multi-disc assembly mounted on a central shaft, as in a laminar flow fan (U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,183). Impeller systems employing vanes, blades, paddles, etc. operate by colliding with and pushing the fluid being displaced. This type of operation introduces shocks and vibrations to the fluid medium resulting in turbulence, which impedes the movement of the fluid and ultimately reduces the overall efficiency of the system. One of the inherent advantages of a multi-disc impeller system is obviating this deficiency by imparting movement to the fluid medium in such a manner as to allow movement along natural lines of least resistance, thereby reducing turbulence.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,061,142 describes an apparatus for propelling or imparting energy to fluids comprising a runner set having a series of spaced discs fixed to a central shaft. The discs are centrally attached to the shaft running perpendicular to the discs. Each disc has a number of central openings, with solid portions in-between to form spokes, which radiate inwardly to the central hub, through which a central shaft runs, providing the only means of support for the discs.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 1,061,206 discloses the application of a runner set similar to that described above for use in a turbine or rotary engine. The runner set comprises a series of discs having central openings with spokes connecting the body of the disc to a central shaft. As in the aforementioned patent, the only means of support for the discs is the connection to the central shaft.
The designs of the disc and runner set of the aforementioned pump and turbine have significant shortcomings. For example, the discs have a central aperture with spokes radiating inwardly to a central hub, which is fixedly mounted to a perpendicular shaft. The only means of support for the discs are the spokes radiating to the central shaft. The disc design, the use of a centrally located shaft, and the means of connecting the discs to the central shaft, individually, and especially in combination, create turbulence in the fluid medium, resulting in an inefficient transfer of energy. As the discs are driven through a fluid medium, the spokes collide with the fluid causing turbulence, which is transmitted to the fluid in the form of heat and vibration, and the centrally oriented shaft interferes with the fluid's natural path of flow causing excessive turbulence and loss of efficiency. Additionally, the spoke arrangement colliding with the fluid medium creates cavitations, which in turn, may cause pitting or other damage to the surfaces of components. And finally, the arrangement of the runner set does not sufficiently support the discs during operation, resulting in a less efficient system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,961 describes a fluid driven turbine generator utilizing a single rotor having magnets secured in a receptacle shaped portion and spinning about a stationary core to produce electricity. Fluid jets drive the single rotor by impinging on a circumferential roughened surface of the receptacle shaped portion of the rotor. The present invention is distinct from the above in that it employs a multi-disc impeller system rather than a single rotor.
There is a need in the art for a more efficient means of displacing fluids, including both liquids and gases, and generating power from propelled fluids without introducing unnecessary turbulence to the fluid medium and loss of energy transfer through heat and vibration. The present invention alleviates the shortcomings of the art and is distinct from conventional systems. The present invention provides a compact, efficient and versatile system for driving fluids and generating power from propelled fluids.